Anna Murray: The Beginnings of a Famous Witch
by Anonymous Howard
Summary: Anna Murray is a witch with no previous knowledge that the wizarding world existed, despite the fact that her father used to work for the Ministry. Set in Harry Potter's time, first year at Hogwarts. HP/GW; HG/RW; OC/?; Eventually!
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those rare, sunny, English days. The small town that I lived in seemed at peace, with the gentle summer breeze blowing through the trees. The sound it made was music to my ears. I had a small window open, so that I could smell it. People say you can't smell seasons, but I can. I can also smell wind, rain, snow, you name it. It's not like it's an extreme smell, but just barely there, flirting with my senses. It felt nice, even though summer to me without a breeze reeked with the stench of too much heat and sweat. It wasn't my favorite. Fall is the best time for me. It smelled like leaves and even though there is no tobacco, the aroma still lingered in my mind.

I missed America sometimes. I really am glad that my dad and I traveled across the Atlantic to live in England, but I still longed for the little things. The smell of tobacco smoking in barns, and the overall smell of dryness that England just doesn't have. It's never dry in England.

We moved because my dad was offered a teaching position at one of the best schools in the world: Oxford. I planned one day to go there. I mean, trying not to brag, but I am one of the smartest people in my private, all girls middle school. My worst subject was math though. I hoped to never have seen another fact or figure in my life.

My birthday was about a month back. I turned 11, April the 3rd. I was young, yes, but more mature than most. Being an only child sure does have its advantages. I heard a car pull up the drive, and by the sound of the tires on the pavement, I knew it was my father, back from a long day's work. I was happy to see him, and met him at the door.

"So, what do you want to eat? Maybe breakfast for dinner?" I asked him, as I helped him out of his suit jacket.

"Sure thing! I'll cook the bacon and toast, if you make the eggs and set the table." He replied with a flash of his stunning white teeth. I am glad that I had inherited that from him.

Soon the stove was hot, and skillets banged together as I tried to get them out of the cabinet below part of the counter top. I fetched two, as Dad lit the gas stove. I put them on, and while I waited for them to get hot, I started beating the eggs with a little bit of milk to make them fluffy. We turned up the radio, and after we were done cooking, I put everything on our plates.

We sat at the kitchen counter, on the two bar stools that occupied the space underneath the counter surface. I swiveled the chair around, as I bit into my toast. I chewed, and it crunched loudly in my mouth. When I was done chewing, I started to say something, but was interrupted by the startled look on my father's face. I was scared. I've never seen him so pale before. I turned to see where he was looking, to see a large barn owl perched on the open window seal. I opened my mouth in astonishment, and make a shocked noise. As if in a response, the owl gave a short "hoot!"

He shifted from one leg to the other, fluffed his wings, and blinked his large, yellow eyes. He hooted again, jumped into the air, and glided to where we were eating. He was now in front of me, and I smiled. How often does a wild barn owl come so close? I was excited, until I saw the note that was attached with string onto its right leg. I looked at the letter, and awe immediately changed to curiosity.

I protruded my index finger towards the owl, and my dad murmured something that I couldn't quite make out. The owl made another, short, hooting noise, as my hand slowly made its way across the table towards the attached note. As I got closer, he extended his leg out towards me, and I pulled on the string. The ribbon, once in a crudely tied bow, undid itself, and the letter dropped into my hand. The owl blinked at me, turned, and flew out of the window. I looked at the letter after watching it fly away for a couple of seconds, and my own eyes widened at the cursive script.

Miss Anna Murray

The Bedroom to the Left

House Number 8

Oxfordshire

I glanced at my father, to see his reaction. He looked terrible, his face paler than before. Added to the white complexion was a thick sheet of cold sweat. His eyes were locked on the letter, and looked as wide as the barn owl's that had, only seconds before, sat right in front of us.

I took one finger, put it under the lip of the envelope, and slid it across. The paper ripped neatly, which normally didn't happen for me. The noise of the paper tearing seemed muted.

In the envelope, were two sheets of yellowed parchment. I could see the fine penmanship, even through the thick paper. I carefully unfolded the paper-

"_Anna_." My father said simply. I ignored him.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

͠

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Melin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Murray,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We will await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

_Deputy Headmistress_

I glanced at it curiously, and started to read the next piece of paper. My dad's hand closed around mine, though, before I could read anymore than one word. I glanced up to see why he had interrupted my mail reading, and when I looked into his eyes, they were wet with heavy tears.

"_I'm sorry I never told you_."

Diagon Alley was more than I had ever dreamed of. Shops were everywhere, lined up and down the crowded street. Pots were outside of one shop, gold, bronze, pewter, in all shapes and sizes. I couldn't see enough at once. Owls flying about, explosions, the sound of laughter and cursing, and people dodging sparks of light. I was so absorbed with the sights, smells, sounds, and the overall atmosphere, that I bumped into a very hard wall. I looked up slowly, hoping no one saw my social blunder, only to see a great, big, and shaggy beard. Behind the beard, I noticed two black beetle eyes.

"Oh, sir! I'm extremely sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I was just-"

The giant of a man started to laugh, which came from deep within his chest. I swore the ground shook a little from the sound.

"Oh, now, don't yeh worry about bumpin' into me! I did'n even feel it!" He chuckled. I gave him a nervous smile, when my out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure pushing hurriedly towards me through the thick crowd.

"Anna! I thought that I had lost you! You shouldn't run off like-" Suddenly my father looked up, apparently just seeing the looming figure of the man. He squinted into the sunlight, and suddenly a big smile burst out across his face.

"Rubeus? Is that you? Rubeus Hagrid?" And with that he started laughing.

"Charles!" The giant named Rubeus Hagrid boomed. Suddenly, he bent down, grabbed my father, and engulfed him in a rib cracking hug. I started towards my dad, but Hagrid set him down at that instant. My dad's face was purple, but color was returning to his cheeks. My dad turned to me at that point.

"This Anna, is Rubeus Hagrid, my childhood school friend." My father paused for a second, as if reminiscing. "We were best friends for three years." I heard a sniff, and then Hagrid blew his nose on a handkerchief the size of a table cloth.

"It was a great three years o' my life." Hagrid sobbed. My father and Hagrid talked for a few minutes longer, when Hagrid said,

"Well, Charles, I must be a goin'. I have company waitin' on meh." And with that, the giant left us to travel onto Gringotts Bank.

Gringotts was huge, to say the least. It was a huge, white, marble building in the center of Diagon Alley. I walked up the stairs, which were extremely cold, even through my shoes. Upon arriving at the largest double doors that I had ever seen, I saw a plaque which read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

I read it twice, for I am a fast reader, and plus my dad was being extra slow today with his cane. When he reached the top, my curiosity bubbled over, and I asked him a question.

"Dad, what does it mean, '_If you seek beneath our floors,_'? It's not, underground or anything is it?" I determined that it couldn't possibly be. The building was already huge, and well, it was quite plainly above ground. I turned my head to look at my dad, and he was looking up at the plaque as well.

"You'll see." He said, shortly.

We walked inside, and it was absolutely magnificent. The marble floors echoed, and seemed to stretch on forever. I blinked twice, and when I looked, my father had the biggest grin on his face.

"I have forgotten how much I've missed this place." He muttered, almost to low for me to hear. I don't think he meant for me to in the first place, but I have excellent hearing, and plus, the acoustics in the building were fantastic.

We walked up to a free Goblin, in which my eyes widened helplessly. I controlled them after most of the shock was over, and I received a nasty glare from the creature.

"Key please?" He said, in a voice that was surprisingly low pitched for such a small creature. My father brandished it, as if a weapon, and handed it to the Goblin. He examined the key closely, and gave it to another Goblin who was close to him. Take them down to vault 213, Gratuss?"

The Goblin, Gratuss, wattled over to us.

"Right this way, please." He said. His voice was soprano, more of my expectation to the species. He led us into another doorway, and opened a cart door for us. He got in between us.

"Ready?" He asked us.

"For wha-" I began to ask. But too late. We were plunging deep into the earth, the damp, frigid earth. I didn't scream, for I mostly laughed. I saw many amazing sights, like an underground waterfall, and lake. I was enjoying this too much, but it was over almost as soon as it started. We climbed out, and walked to the only vault that I could see. Above the doorway was the numbers "213."

The Goblin inserted a key into the door, and it swung open with ease. Green smoke billowed out, and when I was done coughing and flapping my arms about like a mad fool, I gasped. Gold. Silver. Bronze. Wizard money was everywhere. My father grabbed some quickly, and we were out of Gringotts in no time.

"Anna, could you please read me your list?" He said once we were on the stairs, leaving Gringotts. I fumbled around in my pockets, and we stopped. I unfolded the parchment. It was already worn from my excited glances at it late in the nights after I had received my acceptance letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

͠

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

I looked up from the list after I had read it aloud.

"So, Dad… Where do we start?" I asked, confused.

"I, will get your books Anna. Just go get fit for robes. Down the street there, at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." I looked to where he was pointing, he handed me some money, and off he went. I entered the small shop, and nobody was there except for who I presumed to be Madam Malkin. She was dressed in a hideous mauve outfit, and she smiled crookedly at me when I looked at her.

"First year at Hogwarts, are we?" She said. She was a nice lady, I could tell from her voice, so I opened up a little.

"Yes," I smiled. "I've come here for some robes. Black."

"Yes, of course. Right here!" She beamed as she pointed to a raised platform. I stepped onto it, and she slid a robe over my head. Before the cloth was all the way over my eyes, the bell rang, and a door closed. I finished slipping the robe on, and looked to see who it was.

It was a girl, about my age. She was with, I assumed, her mom and dad. Oddly enough, they were not dressed in robes. She didn't say anything, she just read her book. All you could see was large, frizzy hair behind the cover of _A History of Magic_. She didn't look up from it.

Madam Malkin finished pinning me, altered the robes, and handed them to me. I paid, and was on my way. On the way out the door, the girl gave me a weak, nervous smile, and I responded in the same way.

I met my dad outside of the door. He was carrying my books with some trouble, due to his cane. I saw the trouble that he was having, and switched the heavy books from his arms to mine.

"We should have gotten these last!" He sighed, exhausted. I giggled, but said nothing. "Now, we need to buy you some parchment, quills, ink-" My dad carried on, but I wasn't listening. I was too absorbed with the sights.

Next, we went and bought my cauldron, a telescope, and a set of brass scales. I mentally marked them off of the list. After that, we bought parchment, and ink. Dad let me buy a quill that was jet black, with gold at the tip and sides of the feather. The others I bought ,though, were just snowy white with black specks on them.

The Apothecary creeped me out a bit. We bought the phials that I needed, and were out of there pretty quickly.

"Now, my dear, we must get you a _wand_." That excited me more than anything else. We turned down an alley, and went into a small, dusty shop.

_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

We walked inside, to see no one occupying the dusty counter. I turned around, to look at the notice board on the wall. Before I could read anything, I heard a loud noise, and turned. Mr. Ollivander was sliding down the long rows of wands towards us, on a ladder. I jumped a bit, but I didn't say anything.

He came closer, and his silver eyes glistened.

"Ah…" He sighed. "Now you have a touch of… Something like _destiny_..." I smiled politely, but my mind was whirring. This was all just so much to take in. "I am presuming you are here for a wand?" He asked. I nodded, and he flicked his wand. A measuring tape came flying at, me, which measured everything from how tall I was to the size of my face. Mr. Ollivander, meanwhile, was looking along the shelf. He pulled out a box, walked towards us, and set it on the counter.

"Enough," He said, and the tape stopped working to measure me. It dropped to the floor silently at my feet. He opened the box, and handed me a wand.

"Mahogany, 8 ½ inches, unicorn hair, quite flexible."

"Um… Thanks?" I said, and started to rummage in my pockets for money to give him. My dad's laughter soon filled the room.

"No, no! You give it a wave!" Mr. Ollivander said happily. I looked at his silver eyes, and waved it. Nothing happened. "Okay, let's see here… How about…"

Four wands later, Mr. Ollivander handed me a wand, and it felt warm in my hands. Instantly I knew this was the one. I waved it anyways, and golden sparks flew from the ends. Mr. Ollivander laughed.

"Ah, hah! 11 ¼ inches, alder, dragon heartstring, very solid. I've had this wand sitting on my shelf for some years now, and it would not choose a master. It's like it was waiting for _you_, and _you_ alone could have it." I looked at Mr. Ollivander, and smiled greatly. I really liked him. I could tell his heart was pure. My dad paid for it, and gave me more money. "Go buy yourself an owl. I prefer you have your own."

I bought the most beautiful owl I'd ever seen, pictures or otherwise. He was a barn owl, with a heart-shaped face. Around his face were golden feathers, which amplified his otherwise white feathers. His beak was a nice cream color. On his chest were white feathers, speckles of black adorning them. The feathers on his wings were a golden brown, with white specks. The eyes were coal black.

Once I had gotten my owl, I met my father outside of the shop.

"Look what I bought for myself..." He said. I watched him pull a wand out of his pant pocket, and waved it around. "It's about high time I stop being afraid of magic!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really enjoy writing these, but I also enjoy comments as well. They help motivate and structure my writing, so commenting will most likely help more chapters get up faster. **


	2. Chapter 2

September 1st rolled around pretty quickly. Of course, by the time it had rolled around, I was ready. I had read all of my school books at least three times. My father had also bought me several books outside of the list. He knows I like to read, and plus he wanted me to catch up on the Wizarding Community as much as I could.

We arrived at King's cross 15 minutes before the train left. I looked at my ticket, which said Platform 9 ¾. I blinked, trying to clear the odd image from my mind. I re-read the ticket.

"Dad, Platform 9 ¾? There is no such thing!"

My Dad frowned a bit, and took the ticket.

"9 ¾…? Hm…" He murmured, and scratched his head.

"Dad?! Don't you remember?" He looked at me and shook his head. I checked my watch. 10 minutes left. I couldn't stand to be late for anything, so I took a deep gulp of breath. That only helped me a little, so I turned around to the column that was beside me, and kicked it in order to release some of my anxiety.

I fell through.

It was quite a sight to see. I was sprawled across the cold stone, with a circle of people staring down at me. I grimaced as I rolled over onto my stomach to get up. A long black cane came into my view, and I looked up. A long haired blonde man in a black cloak was looming over me. His face was expressionless, and while I was still gaping at him in awe and humiliation, he shook the cane as if to urge me on. I took the edge of the cane, and pulled myself up so I wouldn't disappoint him in not using his assistance. I brushed myself off, and he looked me up and down as if to inspect me.

"What's your name?" He sneered.

"Um… My name is Anna Murray. "I retorted with a wry grin. He slammed his cane down. He sighed, and clenched his teeth together before speaking. This stranger was very annoyed with me, and I smiled innocently.

"Murray, you say? You're father-?"  
"Went to Hogwarts. Yes."

I felt a hand clasp on my shoulders, and I knew that it was my father. I didn't flinch, and my eyes were sort of squinted. I was trying o figure this man out, and I didn't like the looks of him.

"Luscious!" My father said with delight. Luscious gave a half sneer half smile to my dad.

"Charles. Pleased to see you. This is your daughter?" I still didn't take my eyes off of him, and he didn't take his eyes off of me. He did not infact sound _pleased._

"Yes, yes it is. Isn't she lovely? Take's after her mother. Oh, Good Lord! Look at the time! You must be off! Don't worry about the luggage, I will handle it. Off you go. Write to me!"

I turned to my dad, kissed him on the cheek, and told him that I would. Then I ran to the train, just as it was leaving. I jumped on the small metal staircase as the train slowly began to pull forward. I turned around and held on the railings and watched my father disappear slowly behind me. The wind made my dark chocolate hair whip in front of my face, and it both bothered me and chilled me. I took a deep breath, and stepped inside the warm hallways of the train.

I was immediately confronted with a tear-faced boy. His face was wet from crying, and I asked him what was wrong.

"TREVORRRRRR!!!!!" He wailed. I shrunk back a few inches, but then got down on my knees to get closer to him: He was sitting against the wall with his knees under his chin, slightly rocking forwards and backwards.

"What's your name?" I asked gently.

"Nev-Nev-Nev-Neville- L-L-Longbottom." He finally managed to choke out through all of the crying and tears and sobbing. He gasped after those two words like it was a strain just for him to breathe.

"Neville. Now, calm down. Calm down!" I said, gently at first. When he failed to do anything besides increase his spluttering and moaning, I said it in a more commanding tone. This seemed to get his attention. "Now, who exactly is Trevor?" Neville sniffed for a few moments more, and then finally managed to choke something out.

"He's- m-m-my t-t-t-oad! M-my Uncle Algie g-g-gave him t-t-o m-m-e…" Neville continued, on and on. I drifted off until he stopped talking, and finally until his sniffling was minimal. I took his hand and helped him up.

"Okay Neville, we are going to go look for Trevor now. He can't be very far. Do you remember the last time that you saw him?"

We searched the entire train from top to bottom. We didn't find anything that remotely looked like a toad. The only animal that we found was a rat, but that was soon scooped up by a cursing, tall, red haired boy. He looked at me, holding Neville's hand and such, with him crying.

"Do you need something?" I asked, exasperated.

"No." He said, and gave a weak smile. I could tell that he was trying not to laugh. I shoved past him, Neville trailing behind me, with me still clutching onto his hand. "What did I do?!" He asked, even more exasperated than I was before. I ignored him, and kept on walking. Since we weren't finding anything, I turned to Neville, who was no longer crying. Well… That was an overstatement. He started bawling again when we had searched the train entirely twice.

"Looks like we are going to have to look in the compartments now," I frowned. That meant socializing with people, in which I was currently too overwhelmed to do. But for the sake of Neville, I forced myself to get over my social anxiety. We walked to the front of the train, and opened the first compartment. And then the next. And then the next. It was very monotonous, and every compartment received the same results.

I opened the door to the compartment that we were at, and entered.

"Excuse me, but have any of you happened upon a toad?" I asked.

"A toad?" One girl jumped up. She had bushy hair, and I immediately recognized her from the girl who smiled at me from the robe shop.

"Trevor, actually," I said, looking around at Neville.

"No, I haven't. But I'll be happy to help you look!" the girl said eagerly. "My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm a first year."

"Anna Murray, pleased to meet you."

So we, the trio, set off to find a strange boy's toad.  
"Are you a first year?" She asked me, after searching yet another compartment.

"Yes." I answered simply. What else could I say? I wasn't very good at conversation. "I think it will go faster if you take that side of the train," I pointed all the way down to the end of the train, "and I start where we are, and we just work our way towards each other. She looked sort of upset with herself for not thinking of that before me, but she consented and made her way down the end of the train.

I opened the next compartment door, and entered.

"Well, what do you want?" a boy, with white blonde hair sneered at me. I tried to hold back being aggressive as much as I could.

"Just wondering if you have seen a toad?" I smiled, but had no heart in it. The boy laughed, and so did his friends.

"Ha! Is that your boyfriend? A Longbottom?" He stood, and put his hands in his pant's pocket. He looked at my hand in Neville's, and laughed even more. I took a step towards him, not letting go of the still, ever sniffling Neville.

"Look, have you seen a toad, or not? Or can you not see anything below the ceiling because your nose is so high in the air?"

"Ooh," multiple voices cackled throughout the compartment. The blonde one stepped forward, and offered me his hand.

"Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy." _What is this, a James Bond movie?_

"Anna Murray," I responded, taking his offered hand, and shook it. Neville wimpered.

"Look," I whispered to him, "He isn't going to shut-up until he finds his toad. Have you seen it?"

"No, don't believe we have," Drace snickered, and turned back to his cronies. They laughed.

"Neville, I suggest you leave for a few minutes, okay?" He looked at me, pitifully, and I ushered him out. "Go on."

Once the compartment door was closed, I turned to Malfoy.

"Take a seat," He said, sarcastically. I did so anyways. I took them all in. A hard faced girl, and two large, muscular, stupid looking boys. Malfoy introduced them to me.

"Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle," he said, pointing to each one. The girl fluttered her eyelashes at Malfoy, and I almost threw up in my mouth. I leaned forward and put my elboys on my knees, using my hands to talk a little.

"Look, Draco, cut the crap. What did you do with the toad?"

"Toad? What toad?"

"I know you took it!" I said, standing up immediately. _Control your temper…_

Malfoy continued to sit, and Crabbe popped his knuckles. I glared at him, and he just smiled.

"You'll get yours, Draco" I snarled. He laughed, and I walked out the compartment door.

"Malfoy took it," I said to Neville. He wailed, and I continued to speak. "Where is your compartment? I'll take you back, and later I can ask one of the teachers if they found anything, okay? I'm sure that we will find Trevor." I led Neville back to his compartment, and seeing as there was no room inside of that one, I looked around for another one. I looked inside the next room to see if there were any open seats, and to my delight there were! I entered.

"Care if I join you?" I asked, and smiled at a black haired boy with green eyes. He smiled back, and I turned to look at the other fellow. "Oh." He didn't smile back. Looked like he was still mad about earlier. I held out my hand to the friendlier of the two.

"Anna Murray"

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you! And this is er," He paused, looking at the red haired boy, waiting for him to say something. When he realized he wasn't even going to meet my eyes, he finished, "This is Ron Weasley." Ron didn't look happy. I sat down next to Ron, so I wouldn't have to look at him. I smiled again at Harry, but as he was about to speak, a loud clattering came from outside the compartment and the doors slid open. A cute, old woman with smiling dimples, peeked her head in.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" she smiled. I turned to Harry.

"What's good in the Wizarding world?"

He shrugged.

"I dunno. Never knew of it until just a while back." I raised my eyebrows, and walked to the trolley. Harry followed me, and asked for Mars Bars. The woman laughed, and said that they didn't carry them. I looked around at all the amazing candy.

"One of everything, please" Harry and I said at the same time. We laughed together, and I asked the lady for an extra pumpkin pasty. We paid her, and hauled the goods back into the cart. I threw the extra pumpkin pasty at him, and he caught it.

"To make amends. For earlier." I said, flashing him a small smile. He gave in, and took a bite.

"Hungry are you?" Ron asked Harry.

"Starving!" he replied.

"No breakfast, eh?" I inquired.

"Are you kidding me? I was way to excited to eat. Plus my Aunt and Uncle really didn't offer me anything to eat. They were just glad to be rid of me.." He continued. I listened intently.

"You said that you hadn't known about the Wizarding world?"

"Yeah, the bloke's been cooped up. Don't you know who he is?" Ron asked, wide eyed with amazement. I smiled.

"Harry Potter, of course." I replied, with a hint of sarcasm bleeding through into my voice.

"No, no, no!" The boy with the red hair said.

"So this isn't Harry Potter?" I asked, skeptically.

"Yes, it is Harry Potter! But listen," Ron said, and thus he filled me in on the story of his life.

"So this Voldemort character? What about him?"

"Don't say his name aloud! It's bad luck!" Ron frowned.

"Sorry. So… Wait, what am I supposed to call him if I can't say his name?" I asked.

"Apparently you're supposed to say 'You-know-who'," Harry piped in. I nodded.

"He's the dark Lord, the most powerful wizard of all. Except for Dumbledore of course!" Ron continued on, telling me about the dark wizard. He finished his story by taking his final bite out of his pumpkin pasty.

"Thanks for the information." I said, finally tasting some of the Wizarding candy. I had been so absorbed in his story that I had forgotten about my food until I looked down to see it spread around me. I picked up the pumpkin pasty. "Urgh. This is nasty!" I turned to Ron, "You want it?"

He snatched it out of my hands, and took a bite.

"What kinda accent is that anyways?" he asked through a mouthful of food.

"American."

"So, you said that you had never heard of the Wizarding world either?"

"Yeah, apparently my dad, Charles, fell in love with a… what do you call 'em? Oh, yeah. A veela," A gasp from Ron. "They got married, and apparently she was killed by some dark magic soon after she had me. So he took to America to get away from it all, and gave up magic entirely.

"Gave up magic?!" Ron asked, astounded.

"Yeah. So I grew up like a, er, Muggle? I think that's it. Anyways, so he was offered a job at Oxford about a year ago, and then I got accepted into Hogwarts."

Ron was still stuck on the giving up magic part, along with the veela.

"What's a veela?" Harry inquisited.

"Beats me," I replied, taking a bite out of a chocolate frog.

"I'll tell you what they are! They're these _beautiful_, lovely creatures. Don't make them mad though…" Ron shuddered.

Harry and Ron then forgot about the veelas, and had an intense conversation about chocolate frogs. Harry got Dumbledore, and I got Agrippa.

"A German bloke, I got. Says he was imprisoned for his writings. This is your guy, right Ron?" And with that, I tossed him the card.

"Thanks Anna, you're a life saver! Been looking for him ever since I was six!" He said, and greedily looked at it, "Fred and George are going to explode with jealousy!"

"Who are Fred and George?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, they are just my brothers. Twins. They think they're a riot! Well, I guess they are…" Ron went on. "George did teach me a spell though, want to see it?" We both nodded, eager to see some magic.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," Hermione burst through the door, without even knocking. I jumped back, startled. Suddenly I remembered.

"Hermione! I forgot to tell you! Malfoy took it, and he won't admit to it, so there isn't anything that we can do about it. Suppose we get a teacher in on it, once we arrive?"

"Of course, of course," She said to me, absent mindedly. She was to busy staring at Ron's wand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then," and with that, Hermione sat down next to Harry.

"Er—alright," Ron replied, uneasily. He cleared his throat dramatically, and I stifled a giggle.

"_Sunshine, daises, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."_

The rat, which I later come to know as Scabbers, didn't move.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family is magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard— I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough—I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

I stared at her, my mouth slightly open, before I let out a shocked single laugh. She didn't look at me, but kept her eyes on the two boys, waiting for them to reply.

Finally, Ron muttered, "Ron Weasley."  
"Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" Said Hermione, taken aback, "I know all about you, of

course—I just got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and_ The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._"

"Am I?" ask Harry. The look on his face was one of extreme confusion. Hermione

chattered on, something about houses, and finally, she said, "You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon," and with that, Hermione Granger departed.

"How come you didn't introduce yourself?" Harry asked after the compartment door slid to a close.

"We've met before."

"If I were you," said Ron, looking at me, "I would stay are far away from her as possible. She's bad news, I tell you."

Harry and Ron began to talk about Ron's family, and finally Quidditch, in which I was extremely interested.

"Uh-huh," I said, looking unconvinced. I turned to Ron, eagerly, and smiled. "Still want to turn him yellow?" I asked, pointing at Scabbers. I took out my wand, and thought for a second. Let's see here…

I flicked my wand, and after saying an incantation, Scabbers turned into a violent shade of neon yellow. As the compartment door started to slide open again, I tucked my wand away, just in time for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle to enter.

"Is it true?" Malfoy pried, "They're saying all down this train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. I could tell he wanted them gone, because of his short answer, and the obvious expression that was played across his face.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," Malfoy said, uncaringly as he motioned toward each one with his head. "And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." _There he goes again with the James Bond thing._ I coughed, trying to hide a laugh. Drace turned to Ron, thinking it was him who coughed.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

"Your _daddy_ told you? I suppose you're really close to him, huh?" I said, standing up, hopefully making it up to Ron for not saying that it was _me_ who coughed. I looked to Ron, and he nodded. Malfoy ignored me, but Crabbe shoved me on the floor. I quickly jumped back up, and pulled out my wand.

"No need to be hasty!" Malfoy choked out, obviously petrified. Then he realized that I was a first year, and laughed. "You think that you can hurt me with that?" I shook my head, and smiled.

"No, but I certainly know what I can do with it. I can shove it up you're little—"

"You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." I was shoved on the ground, again, and this time I didn't get up. I just looked anxiously at Harry. Ron stood, and was going to help me up, when Malfoy stuck out his hand for Harry to shake. "You really want to be seen with the like of these two?" He jeered.

Harry looked at his hand, and stood. He extended his hand, and right about when Malfoy was about to take it, turned and offered it to me. I smiled, and stood up.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." He said, coolly. Malfoy turned a nice shade of pink. Malfoy continued to insult us, when finally he took a step too far.

"Say that again," Ron said, angry.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" He sneered, as the other two stood up to stand next to me. Harry was in the middle, and Ron and I were flanking him. The numbers were even, but Crabbe and Goyle were a _lot_ bigger than Ron and I. Goyle reached towards the chocolate frogs, and Scabbers took a flying leap at him before Ron could even touch him. He let out a yelp, and danced like we were shooting his feet.

"That's right, be gone with you!" I yelled, as Goyle finally shook the rat off, and the three ran out of the room. We looked at each other, but didn't laugh. Hermione came in.

"What _has_ been going on?" She asked, loudly. Nobody bothered to answer her.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to nobody in particular. This made Hermione look at Scabbers.

"How did you do that? Make him yellow, I mean." she asked, stunned. Ron started to say something, but I cut him off.

"Turns out the spell wasn't a dud after all!" I said, happily. She still looked amazed, and upset that she wasn't the one to turn him yellow.

After that, Ron decided that Scabbers was merely sleeping, and Harry explained where he first encountered Malfoy. Ron turned to Hermione, as if he just remembered that she was there.

"Can we help you with something?" He asked, sarcastic and exasperated. She didn't look phased.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

Ron eventually ushered her out, and we put our robes on. A voice came over the PA system. If the train had a PA system that is…

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

"Well, I guess this is it!" I said, nervously, as the train came to a halt.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really enjoy writing these, but I also enjoy comments as well. They help motivate and structure my writing, so commenting will most likely help more chapters get up faster. **


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped off of the train, and looked around at all of the screaming students in their uniforms. It was a little chilly, so I pulled my robes around me so that they were tight. In the dark, I saw what looked like a floating lantern, and I stared intently at it. I then saw that the lantern was not in fact floating, but being held by an enormous hand, which was attached to an enormous body.

"Who's that?" Ron asked, to nobody in particular.

"Hagrid." I replied. Ron nodded.

"Fred and George have told me a lot about him. They seem to like him, but Percy doesn't really care for him…" I looked at him in bewilderment.

"How many brothers do you have, exactly?" He paused for a moment, as if he was counting them up.

"Five brothers, and one sister. She's the first girl the be born in our family in centuries, I think." My eyes widened.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid looked at me, and winked.

"How's yer dad?" I nodded, because I couldn't bring myself to say anything. He smiled. "C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

I stumbled across the dirt path that we were following. I would have been scared, except I had Harry and Ron, as well as the rest of the first years and Hagrid. He was a big fellow, and I doubted much of anyone messed with him.

"So, does your dad know Hagrid?" asked Harry, curiously.

"Yeah. I think they were childhood friends or something?"  
"George told me that Hagrid was half giant! But I don't know whether to believe them or not. They aren't really people who tell the truth a lot." Ron interjected. I laughed.

"I can't wait to meet them, they sound fun!"

"They told Ginny that they were going to send her a Hogwarts toilet seat." Said Harry. He was grinning as well. We were just perpetually happy. Happy to have made friends, happy to be at Hogwarts. It was all just so fantastic. But it was soon to get better.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," shouted Hagrid over his broad shoulders, "jus' round this bend here."

Soon the entire crowd was oohing an aweing. I was too awestruck to mutter even one sound, but I was grinning hugely. My companions had similar looks on their faces. There was Hogwarts, in all of its splendor. It was bigger than I had ever hoped it to be. The lake that was surrounding a good portion of the grounds glistened beautifully in the night sky, and the stars and moon reflected off of its gleaming, undisturbed surface.

I noticed the boats first, and Hagrid soon made them known to everyone.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to the small fleet. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were occupying one. "Everyone in?" Called Hagrid. We all nodded. "Right then—Forward!"

We all started moving at one. Not a sound was made during most of the trip, except with an occasional "ooh" and even once a scream from a red haired girl, who's boat was now home to a colony of flying fish.

"Heads down!" shouted Hagrid. We all ducked, and I could feel my hair being light touched by a curtain of ivy that hung down. I picked my head up when Hagrid assured us that it was alright, and looked around. I could only see about 6 feet in front of our boat, and that was all thanks to the lantern that was attached to a Shepard's hook on the front of our boat. I felt the boat skid the bottom of something, and when I looked, we were on a bed of rocks. All four of us jumped out, and made to get a better look at underground harbor.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, holding up a toad. I knew instantly it was Trevor. I also noticed that Hagrid was searching the boat that Malfoy and his cronies had been occupying. Pansy stifled a shrill giggle, and Crag and Goyle laughed stupidly. Draco just grinned, and caught my eye. My eyes became slits of rage, and I shook my head as I turned my back to him. Neville looked happy though.

"Trevor!" he cried joyfully.

We walked up a flight of stone steps, and converged around a huge oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got your toad?" Hagrid said, loudly. He took the silence as an agreement from everyone, and knocked three times on the door. Without any hesitation, the large door swung open. There stood a women, who I knew instantly I should never cross. Ever.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from hear." I looked at Ron, and he seemed to shrink away from the woman.

We entered, and I could hear the voices of a large crowd talking excitedly. _That must be the other students._

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seat in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding withches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you well be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

McGonagall seemed to look around the crowd with a stern face. Harry tried to smooth his hair, but to no avail.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She turned on her heel and left the chamber. I could hear Harry swallow loudly, and Ron was fidgeting nervously.

"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" Harry asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Ron frowned. Harry looked like he could puke. I laughed loudly, and they turned to me with astounded expressions.

"It's a hat! They put it on your head, and it tells you were you should go!" Harry and Ron looked relieved for a few moments, but then turned pale again. Harry spoke.

"What kind of hat?"

"Don't worry, it won't hurt," I replied. This time Ron spoke up.

"How do you know all of these-" but he was cut short as Harry jumped, and several people screamed.

"What the--?" I said, loudly.

What looked like ghosts erupted through the stone walls, and were gliding across the room. They were talking to each other, and hardly even noticed us first years. From what I could make out, they were arguing.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we out to give him a second chance—" Said a fat looking one.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost—I say, what are you doing here?"

An older ghost wearing tights and ruffles looked at us suddenly. I took a small step forward.

"First years." I said, helpfully.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

I said nothing, but a few people nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old House, you know."

I let a small gasp escape my lips.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked me, quietly.

"That's my dad's old house." I said. Ron laughed, and I shot him a piercing glance. Before I could say anything, Professor McGonagall came back.

"Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to start." As we didn't move, she sighed, exasperated.

"Now, form a line, and follow me."

Hogwarts was officially the most beautiful place that I had ever set eyes upon. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky (I knew this because of Hermione's endless chatter). The Great Hall was lit by hundreds, if not thousands of candles. There were four long tables, which I assumed were for the different Houses. At the end of the Great Hall, was a fifth table, which was meant for the teachers. The Professor led us up along the middle of the Great Hall, until we had our backs to the teachers and we could pear into the eyes of the many students that were sitting at their House tables. Everyone looked friendly, except for one table.

Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of us, and set the Sorting Hat on top of it. I stared at the hat, silently. So did everyone else. Then something unexpected happened. The hat started to _sing_.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

As soon as the hat had finished its song, the whole hall erupted into furious cheering. The hat bowed to each of the four tables, and then became still again.

"So we've just to try on the hat! I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." Ron whispered to Harry and I.

"Ron! I've told you that already!'

Harry smiled weakly to himself, and Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

"I know…"

At that time, Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name," she said loudly, so that all may hear, "you will put the hat on your head and sit on the stool to be sorted." She paused only for a moment, and then looked at her list. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde pigtails stepped forward, and put on the hat. It immediately fell down over her eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat. The next girl Susan Bones, had the same result. Both times, the table to the far right began cheering loudly.

The next person, Terry Boot, was a Ravenclaw. After him, there was another Ravenclaw. Then came the first Gryffindor, who was Lavender Brown. Many names were called, but when they finally got to Hermione Granger, she was sorted into Gryffindor. Ron groaned, and I elbowed him in the ribs. He let out a grunt. Neville Longbottom was also sorted into Gryffindor. He ran off to the Gryffindor table without even taking the hat off, and had to run back red faced and shameful to put the hat back on the stool. Next was Draco, and even before the hat could touch his blonde hair, the hat shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!"

I wasn't surprised. After Draco was one more person, and then my name was called.

"Murray, Anna!" I stepped forward, trying not to let the fear on my face slip so that everyone could see. I walked over to the stool, and sat down. I looked at the hat for only a few seconds before I put it over my brown curls.

"Hm… Interesting… Your father was in Hufflepuff, yes? But you don't really belong there, do you? What about Ravenclaw? Oh, yes. That would be good, very good… Definitely not Slytherin, I see. Maybe Gryffindor? Oh, you seem to like that idea… Then I guess it will have to be…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers, and I could hear Ron and Harry behind me, shouting loudly. I turned and smiled at them before I went to sit at my table, next to Neville and across from Hermione.

"Congratulations!" she said, and I beamed at her. I was too busy in my own thoughts to really listen to everyone else's sortings, until I was pulled from my thoughts by a loud,

"Potter, Harry!"

At that, a loud hissing of whispers began to seep through the Great Hall.

"_Potter,_ did she day?"

_"The_ Harry Potter?"

Harry sat up there for a while, his eyes hidden by the large hat. I waited anxiously for the outcome.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry looked so relieved, as he walked to our table. He sat down next to me, and I gave him a hug.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" I looked up to see dual voices shouting above everyone else. _Must be the twins._ With that, I laughed.

Soon almost everyone had been sorted. I heard another name that struck my attention though.

"Weasley, Ron!"

His face was a nice shade of apple green, as he tripped over to the hat. He seemed to be muttering something that he thought only he could hear, but in fact it was very loud.

"Mum is going to kill me… Everyone else in Gryffindor… Oh, bloody hell, what if I'm a Hufflepuff?"

He didn't have to worry though, because in just barely the amount of time that it took the hat to sort Malfoy into Slytherin, Ron was sorted into Gryffindor. He walked over, well, tripped would be a better word, and sat down next to Harry. McGonagall soon finished her list, as the last person was sorted into Slytherin. A very old looking wizard stood, and walked to the front of the High Table, his long white beard swinging as he walked.

When he stood the room became utterly silent.

"Welcome!" He said, his arms opening wide to greet us. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

I stared at him, my mouth slightly ajar. My fellow first years all withheld similar facial expressions.

"Is he—A bit mad?" Harry asked a boy with flaming red hair. He was obviously a Weasley, and I suspected him to be Percy.

"Mad? He's genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" At this odd statement, turned to see what Percy was pointing at with his fork. The table was covering in food, all on silver and golden platters. Everything that could be in a feast was, from Eggs to Peppermint Humbugs. I began to speak with Harry and Ron, when the ghost sitting across from Harry interrupted.

"That does look good."

"Can't you—" I tried to ask, but once again was interrupted by the ghost.

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years. I don't need to of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." I started to say something, but Ron beat me.

"I know who you are! My brothers told me about you—you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would _prefer_ you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy—"

I interrupted this time.

"_Nearly_ headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?"

He frowned, and said with a tone of sarcasm.

"Like _this_." He took a hold of his left ear, and pulled hard on it. As if it was on a hinge, his head swung onto his left shoulder, only staying on by about an inch of skin. I heard a gasp from Hermione, as she looked on, horrified.

"So—New Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this weekend? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable—he's the Slytherin ghost.

"How did he get covered in blood?" I asked, curiously.

"I've never asked," Nick said, quietly. He stared off into space for a few moments, and then resumed talking to the others around him. The first years had several interesting conversations, and all seemed surprised to find out about my heritage.

"Ouch!" said Harry suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked him. He shook his head, as if trying to convince himself of something.

"N-Nothing."

My attention was drawn from Harry when Seamus began to talk with me.

"So, you are from Oxfordshire? My dad used to study at Oxford. He actually met my mom in England."

"But I thought," I interrupted, "that witches and wizards didn't study at nonmagic schools? What's the point?"

"Oh, no. There isn't a point! My dad is a muggle, you see. My mum didn't tell him she was a witch until after they were married." He replied, with a smile on his face. I laughed.

"So your dad is okay with it?" I asked.

"Well, in some ways. It means less house work for him, but his friends all think that he married a loon."

At this point, Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall fell silent.

"Ahem—just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should not that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Everyone's head turned to look at the red-haired twins sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch," Dumbledore continued, "the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I heard Harry laugh, and looked at him like he was crazy.

"He's not serious?"

"Must be…" said Percy, and continued talking. I wasn't paying attention.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore shouted. At that moment, he took out his wand, and flicked it at nothing in particular. Instantly words flew out from the tip of his wand. "Everyone pick their favorite tunes. And off we go!"

Everyone instantly began singing the school anthem. I was singing along to an old German Christmas song that my dad, Charles, had taught me. I finished before most of the other people, until finally the only ones that were left singing were the Weasley twins. I laughed, and even harder still when Dumbledore began to direct their singing with his wand.

"Ah, music! A magic beyond all we do here!" He said, while wiping away a tear in his eye. "And now, bedtime! Off you trot!"

We all got up from our seats, and followed Percy down and out the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

"First years, Gryffindors, this way!" Percy called repeatedly over his shoulder. I wished that he would stop shouting. It was entirely unnecessary, seeing as how he was directly in front of us all.

Harry looked extremely tired, and he kept tripping over his feet. Ron was yawning, but didn't look nearly as exhausted. Personally, I was to excited to be tired! Ron and I were flanking Harry so that we could catch him if he tripped, which he did numerous times. I could hear Hermione jabbering on to Lavender Brown behind us. Judging from Lavender's lack of response, she didn't seem to be so impressed with Hermione's extensive knowledge.

The group came to a stop, and I ran into Percy. I stumbled backwards, and this time it was Harry who caught me. He grabbed my arm, and lazily pulled me into a balanced standing position. It was only then that I looked at what everyone else was looking at. It looked like a pile of walking sticks, just floating in midair. Percy took a step forward, when a long wooden cane launched itself at him. I gasped loudly, and took a step back. Percy turned towards us, with a stern look on his face.

"Peeves," he whispered, "A poltergeist." Percy then raised his voice, as if talking to the sticks. "Peeves—show yourself."

What sounded like a whoopee cushion was his reply. Directly after, the man known as peeves appeared, clutching the walking sticks and floating in the air.

"Oooooooh!" He laughed, "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped down at us, and I let out a squeal. I really did not like this fellow. He seemed to notice this, and hurled a walking stick at me, which I barely dodged.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" Percy shouted. Peeve's looked shocked for a second, then stuck his tongue out and vanished. He left the walking sticks though, and they all came down on top of my head. I cried out in pain and anger, and Percy rushed over.

"Are you okay?" Everyone seemed to be asking at once.

"I'm fine." I said gruffly.

"I can take you to the hospital wing, if you see the need to go."

"I'm okay, really." I replied, my voice still coated in anger. Percy seemed to take the hint that I was in no mood for chatter, and he carried on.

"You watch out for Peeves," Percy called out loudly so that we all could hear, but he was mainly looking at me. I frowned. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefect. Here we are."

I looked around the corridor excitedly, hoping to see a door. There wasn't one, only a portrait of a very fat lady in a dress. I stared at her, expressionless and now very tired. Ron was now asleep where he stood, and Harry nudged him with his elbow. His snoring came to an abrupt halt as he gave a start. Percy looked at Ron with a not so happy look, and approached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" She spoke. Percy cleared his throat importantly.

"Caput Draconis." The portrait then swung forward to reveal a narrow hole in the wall. I pushed my way through, directly behind Percy, and gasped at the sight. I was now standing in a large, commodious round room. It had a raging fire in the fireplace, and several plush armchairs circled around it. There were several ornate wooden desks, and a few couches as well. I beamed at the splendor that surrounded me.

"The girl's dormitory is this way. I cannot go there, obviously." There was a stifled giggle from Lavender Brown. Percy ignored it, and pointed towards a door that led up to a tower. We entered, ran up the steps that were there, and opened the door that had a plaque on it, which said,

"_1__st__ Years"_

I was the first to enter, and the others filed in behind me. It was magnificent, to say the least. We all gasped, and ran to our things. My luggage was next to my bed. My four poster bed was the second one from the left. I ran over to my things, which contained my suitcases and owl. He hooted, and shifted his feet, as if anxious to be let out. I opened the cage, and the owl flew out onto my arm, where he perched there. I heard a loud cough, and I turned irritably around. I was in the process of finding a good name for my owl, and now my train of thought had been interrupted. Who else, but Hermione Granger was standing there, with her busy brown hair, large front teeth, and bossy voice.

"Don't you think we should introduce ourselves? I mean, we are going to be living with each for a really long time. Like Professor McGonagall said, 'We are going to be like family.'" She said, very quickly. We all looked at each other. "Oh, I'll go first. My name is Hermione Granger. Do you suppose we should give a fact about ourselves too? Oh, no then? Well…" She looked at us expectedly.

"Oh, er. My name is Parvarti Patil."

"And I'm Lavender Brown."

"Anna Murray."

"Anna, what a cute bird! Has it got a name?" Lavender asked, shrilly. I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Kale. It means strong. But it's nice to meet all of you, now if you'll please excuse me, I have a letter to write. Anybody know how to send a letter?"

Parvarti and Lavender laughed, but Hermione looked as confused as I did.

"You just tie the letter on to his feet, and tell him who to send it to. There smart birds, you know," said Parvarti, helpfully. I thanked her, and opened the window that was next to my bed.

"Now, eat and come back quickly, okay?" I told Kale. He hooted as if in agreement, and soared out into the night sky. I watched him flying carefree over the Forbidden Forrest, and sighed. What I wouldn't give to fly…

"Anna! Could you _please_ close that window, it's freezing in here!"

"Yes, Hermione. But please let my owl back in if you see him at the window."

I got no response, but I walked over to my stuff, and began to organize everything. Clothing in one suitcase at the foot of my bed, books on the bedside table, my books in another suitcase that went under my bed, and trinkets on my bedside table. I grabbed a piece of parchment, and headed downstairs to write to my father. I sat down at a desk, and pulled out my quill. I had never used one, and it took a few times before I got it right.

**Dear Dad,**

**I've just arrived at Hogwarts, and I've been sorted into Gryffindor! Everything is just so splendid. It's all really overwhelming. I've met several people, and have even made some friends. I rode the train with two really nice boys, named Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. I've also met a few people that I don't really like. For example, Draco Malfoy. He's a Slytherin (I've generally noticed that Slytherins aren't really nice people.) and apparently thinks he's the next big thing here. Another girl, who is a first year Gryffindor named Hermione Granger. She isn't too bad, it's just that she thinks she knows everything. To her credit though, she does seem to know a lot. Do you remember your first day at school? I know you've told me before, but I really would like to hear it once more! You do really tell the best stories.**

**The sorting hat also mentioned you. About you being in Hufflepuff, I mean. (Speaking of Hufflepuff, I've met the Fat Friar!) The sorting hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw as well, but I wanted to be in Gryffindor. The people just seem nicer.**

**There are nine new Gryffindors, including myself: Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvarti Patil, and myself. The people here are so different! I'm loving everything about it so far. Miss you!**

**Love,**

**Anna**

**P.S.- Hagrid sends his regards!**

**P.P.S.- Some people were asking, and I'm curious myself. How did you come to know Hagrid?**

**P.P.P.S- The owl's name is Kale.**

With that, I folded my parchment up, and put it in its envelope. I also was eager to try out my new wax sealer, so I poured it onto the lip of the envelope, and pressed my stamp into it, which said, "Murray." I smiled, and walked back up to my dorm room. Everyone was now asleep, but I noticed that Kale was back in his cage, with the door shut. I smiled, because I knew that Hermione had kept her word, even though she never promised. I walked over to Kale, and took some twine that was now on my bedside table, and wrapped the letter around his leg. He fluttered his wings, and blinked his large eyes.

"To Charles. My dad. He lives in Oxfordshire."

As soon as I uttered the words, he nibbled my fingertips affectionately. I opened the window, and he soared off into the night, once again. I watched him go, for a few moments, and then closed the window again. I went to bed after that, because it was very late, and my first lesson was in the early morning.

* * *

I was the first to wake up the next morning. I lay in bed for about one minute, and then forced myself to get up. Running into the bathroom, I took a shower and brushed my teeth. After I had brushed my hair and changed into one of my new uniforms, I walked down the stairs to the common room. There were only a few people in there, one of which was Dean Thomas.

"Good morning!" I yawned, but all the while still being chipper.

"Morning. We have potions with the Slytherin's first thing on Friday. Can you believe it?" He said, annoyed. "I heard it's freezing in the dungeons."

"Dungeons? How big is this place?" I exclamed.

"Bloody huge! We haven't even seen half of the castle yet!"

At that moment, Dean and I were joined by Seamus.

"Can you believe it? They don't even have broomsticks!" Seamus ranted on. He was looking at both Dean and I in turn.

"What are you talking about?" I said, after a moment of confusion.

"What's it called? Sock 'em?" Seamus inquired.

"I've told you a thousand times! It's 'soccer.'" Dean sighed, exasperated.

"Oh, yes! Have you not heard of it?" I asked, astounded. Soccer was the biggest sport in Europe, how could it be possible _not_ to hear of it? I never heard his reply though, because by that time Harry and Ron had made their way down from their dormitory, and we were making our way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

It was horrible trying to find our way down there, to say the least. We got lost half a dozen times.

"Maybe it's through this door? I think I remember this door!" Ron muttered, half heartedly. He was tired, and his hunger wasn't adding to his mood. We walked up to it, and tried the knob.

"Locked," said Harry.

"Let me try!" Ron said. He took a few steps back, and ran into the door full force. I stifled a laugh as Filch came around the corner.

"What do you three think that you're doing?" Filch said, with his rough, greasy sounding voice. His whole appearance screamed 'filthy,' and I took a step back.

"We were just trying to make our way to the Great Hall for breakfast!" I managed to reply.

"No you weren't, don't lie to me! You three were trying to get into the forbidden corridor! I'll send you to the dungeons for this…"

"No, sir, we weren't!" Harry retorted, on the verge of panic.

"A-a-a-a-rgus!! T-that will b-b-be e-e-enough!" A voice cut in. It was Professor Quirrel, and his face clearly showed that he wasn't exactly happy with Filch. "O-o-off with y-you t-t-t-three!" We didn't hesitate, and ran down the staircase, and luckily into the Great Hall.

We took our seats at the Gryffindor table, and filled our plates with the piping hot food that was spread out in front of us.

"What do we have first?" Ron asked Harry and I, his mouth full of grits. I grimaced at the sight.

"Herbology, I think." Harry replied, obviously disgusted at the sight of Ron speaking with his mouth full as well. Ron was about to speak, when he was interrupted by the screeching of hundreds of owls flying into the castle above us. Harry ducked as two came swooping at us. Ron's owl landed directly in his food, where as mine perched on my outreached arm that had been reaching for my goblet before all of the excitement. Kale had a note, and I immediately took it off. Upon opening it, I was met with my father's handwriting.

**Dear Anna,**

**I'm so glad that I heard from you! And many congratulations on making Gryffindor. I've had many friends that came from that House during their time at Hogwarts. Speaking of friends, you have befriended Harry Potter! I am left speechless! He is the boy who lived, after all. It's not often that you meet someone that is so famous, but to meet and be friends with the only known person in history that survived the killing curse is great, great chance. He's not spoiled, is he? I would expect him to be, with all of that fame. Fame can go to a person's head, you see. Keep that in mind, please.**

**And a Ronald Weasley? I am almost positive that his father works for the Muggle Department at the Ministry of Magic. How do I know this? Well, I quit my job at Oxford, and I've decided to resume my old job back at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I know Arthur because he works in my department, and is the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. His father is a kind fellow, and he loves what he does. I now work at the Improper Use of Magic Office, and Anna, I'm thrilled to be back! I've forgotten how much that I've missed magic!**

**You wouldn't believe how easy it is for me to remember the spells. Of course I've forgotten some of it, but I've been doing some reading and most of it comes back like a charm. Please excuse the pun, it wasn't intentional.**

**About Hagrid. I come to know him as a small boy when I was at Hogwarts. He's been working there for quite a time you know. Ever since I can remember, but we only started talking when I had just 3 years left at Hogwarts. We became best friends, but then I left Hogwarts and we lost touch.**

**I hope all is well with you!**

**Love,**

**Charles**

"Well, Mum is thrilled that I got into Gryffindor." Ron said, after finishing his letter. Harry and I smiled.

"Oh, Ron. It seems my dad knows your dad?" I inquired. Ron shrugged his shoulders, uncaringly.

"I dunno. I'll ask him."

"You guys! We are going to be late if we don't hurry!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the nearly empty Great Hall. We grabbed our bags, and ran off to our first lesson.


End file.
